Drabbles JensenJared
by Ronna
Summary: Slash, Jensen/Jared, one-shots que voy escribiendo. Sin relación ni coherencia ninguna unos con otros. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.
1. Jensen se morirá de amor

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble están basados en personas reales, sin que tenga ninguna clase de prueba de que esto haya ocurrido. Solo es ficción literaria de la que no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio._

_**Nota:** Slash: amor homosexual, no explícito. Si la idea te resulta repulsiva, este no es tu sitio. Angst. One-shot.  
_

_Publico este drabble más que otra cosa para ver si en puedo conseguir algún lector de Jsquared para el que me merezca la pena subir las historias que ahora mismo escribo y traduzco en LiveJournal. Estoy traduciendo un J/J de diez capítulos, The Jared Padalecki Untitled Project, de esohpe (http: /esohpe. livejournal. com/ 14570. html# cutid1), y quiero saber si a alguien le interesará. Es decir, si te gusta el Jsquared y te interesa leer esa traducción, dímelo porque no me apetece subirla para que se quede aquí muerta de risa xD _

_No creo que nadie que no conozca de antemano a Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles quiera ponerse a leer esto, pero por si acaso: estos dos son los actores protagonistas de la serie Supernatural (Sobrenatural), que cuenta la historia de dos hermanos, Sam y Dean, y su lucha contra los bichos malos que salen del infierno (buuuu). La serie me ha enamorado, los actores me han enamorado, y ahora soy toda suya y hacen conmigo lo que quieren. Este drabble es lo que ellos me han ordenado que escriba. Si te gusta, tengo más, ¡pídemelo!_

* * *

--

* * *

Jensen se morirá de amor un día. Es algo que sabe, un hecho objetivo que está siempre en la parte de atrás de su mente y al que no suele darle muchas vueltas, porque es así, y punto. Se morirá de amor, porque su forma de enamorarse es caer rendido, fulminado, fundido a los pies de alguien. No puede evitarlo. Le dedican una mirada amable, una sonrisa de las que se notan en los ojos o una caricia en el brazo, y solo puede pensar "mierda, otra vez no" y enamorarse.

Le ha pasado muchas veces, y ninguna le ha salido bien. Supone que se entrega demasiado, que se desgarra para darlo todo y a veces eso no es lo que se busca, y a veces falta individualidad, o algo. Supone que se busca siempre a la más guapa, a la más simpática, a alguien que siempre podrá aspirar a algo más que a él, que en realidad es poca cosa.

Le ha pasado muchas veces.

Nunca así.

Nunca había sido completamente incapaz de pensar con un mínimo de coherencia, de esconderlo todo y hacer como si nada. Es buen actor, siempre se lo han dicho, y lo sabe. Se le da bien ocultar lo que siente, poner una máscara. Pero ahora no puede, no puede controlar los pensamientos obsesivos que le están destruyendo. Nunca había sido tan intenso.

Nunca le había pasado con un hombre.

Supone que no es tan raro, en realidad. Hombres o mujeres, qué más da. Lo que cuenta es la persona, siempre lo ha pensado. Y Jared es la persona que siempre ha ido buscando, alguien que le hace reír –a carcajadas, sin un atisbo de control–, que le abraza y le hace sentir grande –a pesar de que es un gusano en comparación con ese gigante–, que le da palizas a la Play y discute con él de fútbol y que conoce todas las golosinas habidas y por haber y que le toca constantemente. Bueno, igual no lo buscaba. Igual lo ha encontrado sin saber que lo necesitaba, y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que ya no puede vivir sin él.

Ha intentado controlarse, de verdad que sí. Pero es difícil huir. Jared es muy grande, atrae a otros objetos sin centro de gravedad hacia él sin remedio. Aunque si Jensen hubiera tenido centro de gravedad, tal vez Jared le habría arrancado de él para atraerle igualmente, porque, en fin. Jared es muy grande.

Piensa en Sandy, y se le revuelve el estómago del desprecio por sí mismo, porque acaban de anunciar que se van a casar, y joder, eso solo hace que le quiera más. Puede que tenga algún trastorno autodestructivo. _Puede que sea una puta chica celosa._

Pero todo se hizo mucho más real cuando se lo dijo. Estalló en su cabeza de repente. _Se van a casar._ Ya está, se acabó, se casan. Ahora es cuando él deja de sentir esas chorradas que siente y que no vienen a cuento, porque se casan y se quieren _y tú eres el puto padrino_ y no puede ser. Punto.

(Solo que no)

(Se conoce bien, su subconsciente está empeñado en morirse de amor y eso es lo que hará)

Tal vez si pasa un poco menos de tiempo con él. Fuera del set, claro. Y evitar el contacto físico. Y...

–Me estás abandonando como a una puta, capullo.

Chris. Sí, puede que le venga bien pasar más tiempo con Chris. Con él y sus saludos cordiales y amistosos.

–Nah. ¿Sí? O sea, no, qué va. Pero voy a pasar más tiempo contigo, Chris.

–Eso es admitirlo, imbécil. Pero... eh.

–¿Eh?

–Eh, qué te pasa.

–¿Eh? Pues nada, qué me va a pasar.

–He preguntado qué coño te pasa, Jensen.

A veces le odia un poco.

–Se van a casar.

–... Ostia. Necesitas pasar más tiempo conmigo, nene, estoy ahí en cinco minutos.

Sí, emborracharse con Chris es mucho mejor. Con él no importa si se le va la lengua, no tiene que resistir el impulso de comerle la boca hasta que se le acabe el oxígeno y tenga que utilizar el suyo para vivir. Sería genial, vivir del oxígeno de Jared. Seguramente tiene un montón de azúcar.

Esa noche le promete a Chris limitar el tiempo que pasa con Jared (fuera del set) y vetar el espacio personal.

El problema es que Jared no colabora demasiado. Se presenta a las cuatro y media de la mañana a despertarle, se pasa su resaca por el forro y se lanza a sus brazos, _gimiendo_.

–Jeeeeeen.

–Jared, ¿tú has visto qué hora es, alma de cántaro?

–¡Lo he intentado!, pero mi reloj está borroso.

–Y tú no estás borracho, ¿verdad?

–¡Pues claro que no! Jeeeeeeen.

–¡Quita, chucho!

–¿Tú crees que tengo que casarme?

–Lo que creo es que tienes que meterte en la cama y dormir, que en una hora tenemos que rodar.

–¡Jensen, hablo en serio!

El muy capullo pone ojitos de cordero degollado y parece que a pesar de estar como una cuba, es verdad que va en serio. Y no puede ir en serio, porque si Jared duda Jensen terminará dudando y 

no puede ser. Jared siempre está seguro de todo, Jared siempre sabe que las cosas van a salir bien, y no puede no saberlo ahora que Jensen corre peligro de morirse de amor.

–Jared –dice, y puede, solo puede, que se le rompa un poquito la voz y que se le rompa un poquito el corazón–. Tú la quieres.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero ¿me caso o no me caso?

–¡Pero si ya lo has anunciado, imbécil!

–¡Que te digo que ya lo sé! Pero...

–Pero QUÉ.

–¡Pues que tú no me lo has dicho! Es que... es que estaba yo todo feliz, y de pronto pensé "coño, no se lo he preguntado a Jen", y vale, tú estabas ahí y parecías feliz y todo, pero no me has dicho si te parece bien o no. Jensen, ¿me caso?

Jared le está agarrando por el cuello de la camiseta y está SUFRIENDO, y joder, no puede esconderse tras ninguna muralla y no encuentra a Dean en su interior murmurándole algún chiste protector al oído para romper este horrible, horrible momento. El muy cabrón está SUFRIENDO y Jensen no puede sino ponerle las manos en los hombros y mirarle fijamente a los ojos, para asegurarse de que le oye bien.

–Esa chica es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, Jared. Cásate.

El gigante suspira de alivio y se desinfla y los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa, de las de verdad, de las de alguien-inventó-las-golosinas-para-hacerme-feliz-y-tengo-que-transmitir-la-buena-nueva. Le abraza un par de segundos y luego murmura "me voy a la cama" y se aleja silbando como si nada.

Por la noche, Jensen volverá a emborracharse con Chris, qué remedio. Pero ahora mismo le da un poco igual todo, y no puede evitar sonreír como un estúpido mientras le ve alejarse.

Jared es feliz. Jared se merece ser feliz, y él hará todo lo que tenga que hacer para que sea feliz. Si tiene que morirse de amor por el camino, pues se muere de amor. Y punto.


	2. Jensen es tonto

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble están basados en personas reales, sin que tenga ninguna clase de prueba de que esto haya ocurrido. Solo es ficción literaria de la que no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio._

_**Nota:** Slash: amor homosexual. Si la idea te resulta repulsiva, este no es tu sitio._

_**Nota 2:** Lalala, vuelvo con más Jsquared, lalala. He decidido que voy a poner todos los drabbles que haga como capítulos de la misma historia, pero que son independientes y no tienen que ver los unos con los otros, y eso. Esto lo escribí tras el asunto del regaliz (brevemente, Jared estaba felicianamente haciendo una entrevista, y Jensen llegó CON UN REGALIZ EN LA BOCA y cogió y AGREDIÓ SEXUALMENTE a su costar introduciéndole dicho regaliz EN UN HOYUELO. Vídeo: http: / nz. youtube. com/ watch? vPQ9sfHlByPg (minuto 2:10). Inspiró esto, porque en mi mente Jared estaba de bajón y Jensen quería animarlo y estoy enferma, ¿vale?_

_Gracias a Gin.m, que me ha animado a publicar _

* * *

--

* * *

¿Jensen? Jensen es tonto. Ya está. El pobre se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza que le ha afectado a su cerebro hipersensible de tía y encima está colocado de azúcar y se le ha olvidado que el puesto de payaso de la serie ya está ocupado, muchas gracias. Si es que eso de comer sano tenía que terminar afectando, no puede uno sobrevivir a base de verdura, ¡y en edad de crecimiento! Mal, Jensen, muy mal.

–Tú eres tonto.

–Mira quién fue a hablar –su Judas personal, aunque menos judío y más guapo (supone, él nunca ha conocido a Judas en persona de todas formas. Y tampoco es que Jensen sea tan guapo, no sabe por qué ha pensado eso. De hecho, no lo ha pensado. Él no piensa en esas cosas, porque él dice todo lo que piensa y si pensara esas cosas las diría, y no las está diciendo, así que en realidad no las está pensando. El caso es que su Judas personal), ni siquiera parece arrepentirse de haberse metido en su territorio, y mira que estaba bien marcado y con fronteras delimitadas y se había hecho pis en todas las esquinas (figurativamente, ni siquiera él es tan burro). Esto es el colmo. Y todavía está mordisqueando el regaliz. El colmo.

–¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

–Venga, Jared, el cámara se aburría. Estaba cumpliendo con mi labor como conciudadano y miembro de la gran familia de Supernatural. Tenemos que dar material de cotilleo a las fans, recuerda que nuestros más fieles seguidores son los que ven la serie buscando subtexto sexual.

–Tú eres tonto.

–Tío, esto está buenísimo, ¿lo sabías? ¿Regaliz, has dicho? ¡Tienes que probarlo!

Increíble. Sencillamente increíble. Tan increíble que no se lo cree. ¿Cuándo se han intercambiado los papeles? No, espera, ¿quién es este y qué ha hecho con Jensen? Como haya un montón de alienígenas metidos en su cabeza y hayan abducido a su compañero de reparto y hayan hecho pruebas con él y lo hayan sodomizado, será muy gracioso. Ja. Podrá hacer entrevistas hablando de la experiencia traumática y saldrán por fin en primera portada en las revistas y ganarán un montón de seguidores, seguro. Pero primero tiene que volver, claro, eso puede ser un problema.

O igual este sí que es Jensen. Es una opción mucho más improbable, claro está, pero a saber, igual es solo que Jared no está muy animado últimamente y se arrastra por plató en lugar de flotar y dar botes y lanzar sonrisas asesinas. Pero es que está cansado. Que son pocas horas de sueño y muchas de rodaje, y vale, puede que se sienta un poco en el borde del precipicio y del final de su vida, pero no es como si fuera asunto de Jensen. Y puede que lo del regaliz le haya hecho gracia y le haya hecho sonreír, y puede que estuviera monísimo con el regaliz en la boca (no, espera, borra eso), pero ¡venga ya, Jensen!

Venga, ¡pruébalo!

Pero si te lo he dado yo, imbécil.

Mm-hm. Toma.

Le mete una punta del regaliz en la boca, sonriendo como el tonto que es, y el tiempo coge y se para en una situación absolutamente estúpida y sin sentido y en la que no debería pararse. Los dos están chupando el mismo regaliz, y Jensen tiene pinta de estar completamente feliz. Bueno, su boca tiene pinta de estar completamente feliz, porque no para de sonreír, pero Jensen es tonto y a él no le engaña y eso de sus ojos –jo, qué verdes son sus ojos– es preocupación, así que igual esta chorrada la está haciendo por él, e igual se lo está diciendo ahora, sin palabras, con una súplica indirecta. "Ponte bien. No tengo ni idea de qué te pasa, pero ponte bien, por favor".

Bueno, pues vale, pues ya está, pues eso. Pues se pone bien. Ni que pudiera coger y no ponerse bien cuando Jensen le pone esa cara. Pues eso. Ahora ya está, Jensen, ya puedes alejarte, estoy bien. Ahora es cuando Jared coge y dice algo como "Siempre supe que eras una perra, Jensen, pero yo de vagabundo no tengo nada" porque eso es lo que hace, decir siempre lo que se le pasa por la cabeza, por estúpido que sea, porque si no se le quedan dentro las cosas y le comen por dentro y se extienden como un virus, y él no tiene ninguna barrera para defenderse de ellas porque las barreras significan mentiras y secretos y él es un niño grande y lo que quiere es vivir y sonreír y abrirse al mundo para entregar todo lo que tiene y que el mundo le entregue todo lo que tiene y eso no podría hacerlo con barreras. Y.

Y Jared siempre dice lo que piensa. Siempre.

Menos con Jensen.

A veces siente que Jensen es la única persona que le cambia por dentro, que le hace madurar, aunque sea un par de meses. Siente la necesidad imperiosa de ser un poco más adulto, para impresionarle, y luego tiene que ser aún más niño porque igual lo que hace falta es que sea él mismo y eso es más difícil de lo que parece y hay que ensayarlo, pero ¿cómo iba Jensen –¡Jensen! – a querer que fuera más niño? No, lo que tiene que hacer es madurar y ponerse a su altura y pensar antes de actuar, o no, o no sabe porque la verdad es que con Jensen nunca sabe y eso no le pasa con nadie pero con Jensen no sabe. No Sabe.

Con Jensen no siempre dice lo que piensa. Solía hacerlo, cuando se conocieron y empezaron a hablar y le pareció un tío estupendo y sanseacabó. Cuando Jensen era Jensen y no era _Jensen_.

Cuando era pequeño, su madre siempre le decía que tenía que dejar de señalar a la gente, que tenía que dejar de decir siempre lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza porque no era de buena educación. Pero nunca supo aprender a hacer eso de callarse, no hasta que llegó Jensen.

Hasta aquella vez. Aquella vez que en realidad no fue nada pero puede que un poco lo fuera todo porque nevó y se pusieron a tirarse bolas de nieve y terminaron rodando por el suelo y Jared pensó "Jensen, tío, te quiero" pero no lo dijo y no sabe por qué no lo dijo si es su mejor amigo y le quiere, pues claro que sí, cómo no va a quererle si es Jensen. Se pasa el día diciéndole a la gente que la quiere, pero resulta que aquel día no lo dijo y las palabras –_Jensen, te quiero_– se le clavaron dentro y se hicieron ponzoña y se reprodujeron y de repente ya no significaban lo mismo.

Significaban otra cosa.

Hasta que llegó Jensen y su mirada profunda y su manía de _mirar_ las cosas, como valorándolas, como formándose una opinión profunda e inteligente y considerando si merecen su tiempo. A Jared esa mirada le pone nervioso porque le hace sentir que la desaprobación está ahí, a punto de salir a la superficie, y Jared le cae bien a todo el mundo pero cuando Jensen mira así se siente tan expuesto que quiere esconderse para no enterarse de que en realidad le odia y solo le aguanta por el dinero. Cuando Jensen mira así, Jared quiere esconderse para escapar a los rayos X y termina callándose cosas y teniendo secretos. Cosas como "Jensen, tienes las pestañas muy largas" que piensa con un cariño excesivo y no dice porque igual hay una raya y la puede cruzar y entonces ya no le tendrá. Y Jared quiere tenerle para siempre, porque Jared le querrá para siempre.

Signifique lo que signifique.

Así que se calla y no dice nada. No con las cuerdas vocales, al menos. Cree que es demasiado tarde. Que las palabras –_te quiero, Jensen_– se le han quedado dentro, agarrándose a sus intestinos con unas garras inesperadamente afiladas, y ahora ya no puede arrancarlas y sacárselas. Pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacerlo porque –_te quiero_– le queman como ácido. Así que vive diciéndolo sin decirlo, segundo a segundo, gota a gota –de tinta, de lágrimas, de saliva en el regaliz–, mirada a mirada.

Jensen no pregunta por qué tiene los ojos húmedos. Jensen no hace ningún comentario estúpido. Y el regaliz se acaba, y aunque el tiempo se haya parado ellos dos sí que se mueven, girando lentamente en círculos –rotación alrededor del regaliz, traslación uno con centro en el otro– y se acercan, hasta que sus labios se rozan.

De pronto todo es rápido y vertiginoso porque el tiempo se ha cabreado por lo de antes y tiene que acelerarse para recuperar el tiempo perdido o lo que sea, y Jared está confuso porque todo gira y no tiene ni idea de cómo pero le está besando, y en realidad no es más que otra forma más húmeda, más íntima, de decir _te quiero_ pero lo es todo y lo hace todo y lo tiene todo. Pulso entre lenguas, sombra de la barba de Jensen rozándole, su lengua invadiendo cada rincón de su boca, deseo, hambre. Sabe a regaliz, y Jared ha sido adicto al regaliz toda la vida pero nunca lo había probado así, de boca a boca, y la verdad es que deberían comercializar a Jensen para que todo el mundo pudiera comer un poco del mejor regaliz del mundo. O mejor que lo clonen, porque no está seguro de ser físicamente capaz de dejarlo ir. Pone las manos tras la nuca de Jensen, acariciando, agarrándole del pelo para comerle mejor la boca, para tenerlo más cerca, para tenerlo dentro, para tener _más_.

¿Dama y vagabundo? Dos putas tías, eso es lo que son. Dos tías haciendo cosas de tías como sonreír estúpidamente y perderse en los ojos del otro. Jensen baja por su mandíbula dejando un reguero de saliva y le muerde el cuello y eso tiene que dejar marca porque le está enviando sensaciones a cada nervio del cuerpo y lo está matando de un deseo que no tiene ni idea de dónde ha salido porque hace un segundo no estaba ahí y ahora está por todas partes y Jared es muy grande pero no cree tener suficiente espacio en el cuerpo –en el corazón– para tanto. Se siente tan desbordado que necesita fricción, necesita poner la máxima superficie posible en contacto con la piel de Jensen, para que la electricidad no se quede en su cuerpo y lo mate.

El problema es que no se va, el problema es que cuanto más tiene más quiere, que no puede parar y debería _querer_ parar porque esto está mal y este es Jensen y esto solo puede traer problemas pero _ohdios_ ahora que ha notado la erección de Jensen contra la suya es demasiado tarde y solo ve blanco, todo blanco y en medio los ojos de Jensen, abiertos y casi sorprendidos, de un verde casi translúcido, como un mar que se extiende hacia el infinito y le arrastra, le traslada otro mundo en el que da exactamente igual que sean compañeros de reparto, da exactamente igual lo que pase mañana porque igual mañana nunca llega, porque el fin del mundo bien podría ser esto, esto que está aquí dentro de su boca, donde la lengua de Jensen lo deletrea y se lo explica y donde todo converge.

Si el mundo se acaba, la verdad es que a Jared le dará exactamente igual mientras sigan hablando hasta el último segundo, hablando con gestos, con mordiscos, con miradas y con besos. Mientras pueda sentir a Jensen latiendo por todas partes, mirándolo como si Jared Padalecki fuera algo más que un niño gigante, como si alguien tan puro y tan bueno y con los ojos tan _verdes_ hubiera encontrado algo en él que mereciera la pena. Como si Jensen tratara de decirle lo mismo.

Cuando ese pensamiento le asalta, se queda sorprendido y sin aire durante un momento y luego quiere comprobarlo, pero Jensen está muy ocupado bajando por su pecho con la lengua, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mordiendo y lamiendo las marcas que deja. Cuando llega al pezón derecho, Jared pierde el hilo de su pensamiento y de su vida y olvida qué es arriba y qué abajo y tiene que retroceder un par de pasos, arrastrándole consigo, para chocar contra una pared, porque las piernas le flaquean y siente que está al borde de un precipicio impresionante por el que se caerá si suelta a Jensen durante un segundo.

–Jensen –trata de decir, aunque puede que le salga algo más bien parecido a Jen_oh_dios_Jen_Jensen_joder_, porque la mano de Jensen ha bajado hacia sus pantalones y le acaricia a través de la tela–, Jen.

–¿Mm-hm?

–Jensen, mírame.

Jensen lo hace, y Jensen le ve abierto como no le ha visto nunca, jadeando y mordiéndose el labio inferior como para contenerse y bajando los ojos continuamente a sus labios. Ha separado solo la cabeza, pero sigue tocándole con todo el cuerpo, con la mano, _ahí_, pegado a él como si le fuera la vida en ello. Es probable que le vaya la vida en ello, porque si se aparta ahora mismo Jared tendrá que matarlo.

–Jensen.

Es casi un mantra, un nombre sólido y cálido y seguro, y a Jared le gusta pensar que cuando se acabe el mundo será lo último que haya dicho, la última palabra que haya salido de sus labios, haciéndolos un poquito más dignos, así que se resiste a añadir nada más porque ¿y si no le da tiempo a recuperar el grave error de _no _pronunciar su nombre?, no puede arriesgarse.

–Jensen.

–Qué, qué, qué quieres.

–Quiero... Jensen, yo...

–¿Qué?

–Yo...

–Qué, dime, qué.

–Jensen.

–Jared, tío, te quiero.

Lo ha dicho como algo que tuviera que sacarse del pecho, como un pensamiento que le ha cruzado la cabeza sin avisar y no se ha planteado, y es todo tan estúpido y tan ridículo que a Jared le da la risa tonta.

–Eso.

Jensen se ha quedado parado y confuso un segundo, como si quisiera retirarlo. Porque él nunca dice lo que piensa. Pero luego se le contagia la risa, y los dos se ríen a carcajadas allí mismo, arropados por la oscuridad y por besos y caricias y breves pausas para respirar y seguir riéndose porque son tontos los dos y porque el pecho les estalla de felicidad y de amor y no tienen fuerza para mucho más.

Tal vez Jared no pueda decírselo nunca. Tal vez tenga que aprender a demostrárselo siempre, y acostumbrarse a que todo esté un poco patas arriba en su mundo ya desordenado cuando se trata de Jensen. Pero tiene tiempo, ¿no? Tiene hasta el fin del mundo, y luego puede que tal vez un poquito más, porque este momento podría durar siempre –quién sabe–. Ya ha durado una eternidad, y todo está bien. Todo estará bien siempre que Jensen le mire _así_, desde tan cerca. Siempre que Jensen esté ahí, dentro de su piel.


End file.
